facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Era
First Century ;3E 1 — Beginning of Third Era *The Third Era is pronounced by Tiber Septim in 2E 897, after the unification of all provinces in Tamriel. ;3E 20 — Destri Melarg Born *Born as simply Destri in the city-state of Rihad, Destri Melarg would become a well-known historian and translator of old Redguard verse. ;3E 38 — Emperor Tiber Septim Dies, Emperor Pelagius Crowned *Tiber Septim, conqueror and ruler of all of Tamriel for 38 years, dies and is succeeded by his eldest son, Pelagius. ;3E 39 — Destri Melarg Enters the Imperial City *Destri Melarg, famed Redguard historian and translator, enters the Imperial City to study at the age of 19 and takes the last name of Melarg. ;3E 41 — Emperor Pelagius Dies, Empress Kintyra Crowned *Emperor Pelagius is assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. Having no children, the crown passed to his cousin. ;3E 48 — Empress Kintyra Dies, Emperor Uriel I Crowned *Empress Kintyra dies. Kintyra's son was crowned after her death, the first Emperor of Tamriel to use the Imperial name Uriel. ;3E 64 — Emperor Uriel I Dies, Emperor Uriel II Crowned *Emperor Uriel I dies and the kingdom is taken over by his son, Emperor Uriel II, the Fifth Emperor. Tragically, the rule of Uriel II was cursed with blights, plagues, and insurrections. His tenderheartedness inherited from his father did not serve Tamriel well, and little justice was done. ;3E 67 — Potema, future Queen of Solitude is born *Born the second of four children, and the only daughter, to Pelagius II Septim and his queen, Qizara. Potema is better known as the Wolf Queen. ;3E 82 — Emperor Uriel II Dies, Emperor Pelagius II Crowned *Emperor of Tamriel, son of Uriel I, dies after 18 years of ruling. The Emperor is succeeded by his son, Pelagius II. Pelagius II inherited not only the throne, but the debt from his father's poor financial and judicial management. ;3E 99 — Emperor Pelagius II Dies, Emperor Antiochus Crowned *The Emperor of Tamriel, son of Uriel II, dies after 17 years of ruling Tamriel. His son, Antiochus, now reigns over the kingdom. Antiochus was certainly one of the most flamboyant of the usually austere Septim family. He had many mistresses and nearly as many wives, and was renowned for his grandness of dress and good humor. Unfortunately, his reign was rife with civil wars, surpassing even that of his grandfather, Uriel II. Second Century ;3E 110 — War of the Isle *The province of Summerset is nearly lost under the leadership of Antiochus. The united alliance of the kings of Summerset and Antiochus only managed to defeat King Orgnum of the island-kingdom of Pyandonea due to a freak storm. Legend credits the Psijic Order of the Isle of Artaeum with the magic behind the storm. ;3E 111 — Knights of the Nine Founded *The Knights of the Nine were founded by Sir Amiel Lannus, a hero of the War of the Isle, with the aim of recovering the lost relics of Pelinal Whitestrake. 3E 111 — 'The Sea People' invade the Trojan Beach *After the Beach victory, the Sea People advanced and surrounded Troy. It was under siege for about 10 years. ;3E 112 — Emperor Antiochus Dies, Empress Kintyra II Crowned *Emperor Antiochus dies after a 13 year rule and his daughter, Kintyra II takes the throne. The story of Kintyra II, is certainly one of the saddest tales in modern history. Her first cousin Uriel III, son of Queen Potema of Solitude, accused Kintyra of being a bastard, alluding to the famous decadence of the Imperial City during her father's reign. When this accusation failed to stop her coronation, Uriel bought the support of several disgruntled kings of High Rock, Skyrim, and Morrowind, and, with Queen Potema's assistance, coordinated three attacks on the Septim Empire. The first attack occurred in the Iliac Bay that separates High Rock and Hammerfell. Kintyra's entourage was destroyed and the Empress was taken captive. ;3E 114 — Empress Kintyra II Reportedly Dies *Empress Kintyra is reportedly slain after being captured by Uriel III. In truth the Empress is held captive until she dies in her cell in 3E 123 (23rd of Frostfall, now named the day of Broken Diamond). ;3E 119 — Pelagius III Born *The future emperor of Tamriel is born. 3E 121 — 'The Sea People' sail away, lifting the siege on Troy *It was a trick. They only sailed to another cove at the other end of the island. *Shortly after, the Trojans see a "Gift From the Gods" on the beach with dead soldiers surrounding it. Assuming it was some sort of plague from the wrath of God, the Trojans bring it inside the city. The Gift, a giant horse, was no Gift ..it was a trap. While a small group of the Sea People exit it at night, they overwhelm and have the element of surprise on the Gate House. They capture it, give a signal, and open it, letting their army enter and destroy Troy. *The King and his heirs flee with a select few others through a secret passage. It is assumed that the King, whose name is unknown, and all the survivors flee to a neighboring city and act as newcomers. Although, some say there were no survivors. ;3E 121 — Uriel III Proclaimed Emperor *Empress Kintyra II had been reportedly killed several years ago while in prison and the battle between the empire and Uriel III with his alliance of unhappy kingdoms of High Rock, Skyrim, Morrowind and Queen Potema. In the third major and final attack, the Imperial City itself was taken over in only a fortnight. At this time, Uriel III proclaimed himself Emperor of Tamriel. He improperly named himself Uriel Septim III even though his true name was Uriel Mantiarco from his father. ;3E 121 — War of the Red Diamond *This war was between the three surviving children of Pelagius II: Potema, Cephorus, and Magnus, and their offspring. Potema, of course, supported her son Uriel III, and had the support of all of Skyrim and northern Morrowind. With the efforts of Cephorus and Magnus, High Rock turned. Hammerfell, Summerset Isle, Valenwood, Elsweyr, and Black Marsh were divided, but most kings supported Cephorus and Magnus. ;3E 123, 23 Frostfall — Empress Kintyra II Dies in Her Cell *Although reported to have died in 3E 114, Empress Kintyra dies in her cell in 3E 123. The 23rd of Frostfall is now named the day of Broken Diamond after her memory. ;3E 127 — Emperor Uriel III Dies, Emperor Cephorus I Crowned *Uriel III was captured at the Battle of Ichidag in Hammerfell. En route to his trial in the Imperial City, a mob overtook his carriage and burned him alive within it. His captor and uncle continued on to the Imperial City, and by common acclaim, was proclaimed Cephorus I, Emperor of Tamriel. Cephorus' reign is marked by nothing but war. By all accounts, he was a kind and intelligent man, but what Tamriel needed was a great warrior, and that he was. It took an additional ten years of constant warfare for him to defeat his sister Potema. ;3E 133 — Destri Melarg Dies *Destri Melarg, famed Redguard historian and translator, dies at the age of 113, leaving numerous unfinished histories and untranslated verse. ;3E 137 — Potema, Queen of Solitude Dies *It took ten years of constant warfare for Emperor Cephorus to defeat his sister Potema after becoming emperor of Tamriel. The so-called Wolf Queen of Solitude died in the siege of her city-state. ;3E 140 — Emperor Cephorus I Dies, Emperor Magnus Crowned *Cephorus never had the time during the war years to marry, so it was his brother, the fourth child of Pelagius II, who assumed the throne. The Emperor Magnus was elderly, and the business of punishing the traitorous kings of the War of the Red Diamond drained much of his health. ;3E 145, 8th of Second Seed — Emperor Magnus Dies, Emperor Pelagius III Crowned *Legend accuses Magnus' son and heir Pelagius III of murder, but that seems very unlikely. For no other reason, Pelagius was King of Solitude, following the death of Potema, and seldom visited the Imperial City. Almost from the start, Pelagius III, sometimes called Pelagius the Mad, his eccentric behavior was noted. He embarrassed dignitaries, offended his vassal kings, and, on one occasion, marked the end of a grand ball by attempting to hang himself. ;3E 153, 2nd of Suns Dawn — Pelagius III Dies *After being taken from the throne due to his madness, Pelagius III was sent to a series of healers and asylums until his death at the age of thirty-four. He died on a warm night in Suns Dawn after a brief fever, in his cell at the Temple of Kynareth, located on the Isle of Betony. The 2nd of Suns Dawn, which may or may not be the anniversary of his death (records are not very clear), is celebrated as Mad Pelagius, the time when foolishness of all sorts is encouraged. ;3E 153 — Empress Katariah Takes Over Throne *Katariah, Duchess of Vvardenfell and long-suffering wife of Emperor Pelagius III was finally awarded the regency of Tamriel as Empress Katariah I. Some consider the ascendancy of this Dunmer woman as end of the Septim bloodline, others see the death of Kintyra II as the true mark. Her defenders assert that though Katariah was not descended from Tiber, the son she had with Pelagius, was, so the chain does continue. Despite the racist assertions to the contrary, Katariah's forty-six year reign was one of the most glorious in Tamriel's history. Uncomfortable in the Imperial City, Katariah traveled extensively throughout the Empire, as no Emperor ever had since Tiber's day. She repaired much of the damage that broken alliances and bungled diplomacy had created. The people of Tamriel came to love their Empress far more than the nobility did. Third Century ;3E 200 — Empress Katariah Dies, Emperor Cassynder Crowned *Katariah's death in a minor skirmish in Black Marsh is a favorite source for conspiracy-minded historians. The sage Montalius' discovery of a disenfranchised branch of the Septim family's involvement with the skirmish was a revelation indeed. When Cassynder assumed the throne at the death of his mother, he was already middle-aged. Only half-elven, he aged like a Breton. In fact, he had left the rule of Wayrest to his half-brother Uriel due to poor health. Nevertheless, as the only true blood relation of Pelagius, and thus Tiber, he was pressed into accepting the throne. ;3E 202 — Emperor Cassynder Dies, Emperor Uriel IV Crowned *To no one's surprise, the Emperor Cassynder's reign did not last long. In two years, he was dead. Uriel Lariat, Cassynder's half-brother, the child of Katariah I and her Imperial consort Lariat, left the kingdom of Wayrest to reign as Uriel IV. Legally, Uriel IV was a Septim: Cassynder had adopted him into the family when he had become King of Wayrest. Nevertheless, to the Council and the people of Tamriel, he was a bastard child of Katariah. Uriel did not possess the dynamism of his mother, and his long forty-three year reign was a hotbed of sedition. Uriel IV's reign was a difficult and long one. Despite being a legally adopted member of the Septim family, and despite the Lariat family's high position -- indeed, they were distant cousins of the Septims -- few of the Elder Council could be persuaded to accept him fully as a blood relation of Tiber. The Council had assumed much responsibility during Katariah I's long reign and Cassynder I's short reign, and a strong-willed alien monarch like Uriel IV found it impossible to hold their unswerving fealty. Time and time again, the Council and Emperor were at odds; and time and time again, the Council won the battles. Since the days of Pelagius II, the Elder Council had consisted of the wealthiest men and women in the Empire, and the power they wielded was ultimate. ;3E 247 — Emperor Uriel IV Dies *The Council's last victory over Uriel IV was posthumous. Andorak, Uriel IV's son, was disinherited by vote of Council. ;3E 248 — Emperor Cephorus II Crowned *Cephorus II was chosen as emperor by vote of Council, since he was a cousin more closely related to the original Septim line than was Emperor Uriel IV 's son, Andorak. Cephorus had been a Nordic king. For the first nine years of Cephorus II's reign, those loyal to Andorak battled the Imperial forces. In an act that the sage Eraintine called Tiber Septim's heart beating no more, the Council granted Andorak the High Rock kingdom of Shornhelm to end the war. Andorak's descendants still rule that land. ;3E 249 — Camoran Usurper Invades *Of course, Cephorus II had foes that demanded more of his attention than Andorak. From out of a nightmare, in the words of Eraintine, a man who called himself the Camoran Usurper (rumored to be a lich) appeared. The Usurper led an army of Daedra and undead warriors on a rampage through Valenwood, conquering kingdom after kingdom. None could resist his onslaughts, and as month turned to bloody month, fewer even tried. Cephorus II sent more and more mercenaries into Hammerfell to stop the Usurper's northward march, but they were bribed, turned into undead, or slaughtered. The result was a great regional victory and an increase in hostility toward the seemingly ineffective Empire. ;3E 253 — Usurper Controls Dwynnen Region *The region of Dwynnen was invaded and captured by the Camoran Usurper and held by an army of zombies, ghosts, vampires and skeletons. ;3E 266 — Lord of Reich Gradkeep (Anticlere) Dies *The Lord of what is now called the Anticlere region fell deathly ill and died later in the year. This was one of the reasons why the resistance to the Usurper was so slow to develop in High Rock. ;3E 267 — Camoran Usurper Defeated *The Baron Othrok and his less legendary allies, the rulers of Ykalon, Phrygias, and Kambria, changed this unfavorable perception. News of the Usurper's barbaric treatment of captives and abuse of conquered lands, mostly true, spread rapidly through their territories. Within a few months, the greatest navy to date assembled along the High Rock edge of the Iliac Bay. The tales of how the combined forces of High Rock defeated the endless army of the Camoran Usurper is certainly worthy of a lengthy book in itself and perhaps best left to public imagination. They were helped by good fortune, the weather worked against the Usurper, which is reason in itself to attribute divine intervention. ;3E 268 — Emperor Uriel V Crowned *Uriel V changed the perception of a weak Empire away from internal strife and embarked on a series of invasions, beginning almost from the moment he took the throne. **'3E 271' — Uriel V Conquers Roscrea **'3E 276' — Uriel V Conquers Cathnoquey **'3E 279' — Uriel V Conquers Yneslea **'3E 284' — Uriel V Conquers Esroniet **'3E 288' — Uriel V Invades Akavir **'3E 271' — Uriel V Conquers Roscrea **'3E 276' — Uriel V Conquers Cathnoquey **'3E 279' — Uriel V Conquers Yneslea **'3E 284' — Uriel V Conquers Esroniet **'3E 288' — Uriel V Invades Akavir **'3E 271' — Uriel V Conquers Roscrea **'3E 276' — Uriel V Conquers Cathnoquey **'3E 279' — Uriel V Conquers Yneslea **'3E 284' — Uriel V Conquers Esroniet **'3E 288' — Uriel V Invades Akavir **'3E 271' — Uriel V Conquers Roscrea **'3E 276' — Uriel V Conquers Cathnoquey **'3E 279' — Uriel V Conquers Yneslea **'3E 284' — Uriel V Conquers Esroniet **'3E 288' — Uriel V Invades Akavir *Uriel V embarked on his most ambitious enterprise, the invasion of the continent kingdom of Akavir. This endeavor was ultimately a failure, for two years later Uriel V was killed in Akavir at the Battle of Ionith and four legions were lost along with most of the invasion fleet. Nevertheless, Uriel V holds a reputation second only to Tiber as the great warrior emperor of Tamriel. ;3E 290 — Emperor Uriel V Dies, Emperor Uriel VI Crowned *Uriel V is killed in Akavir on the battlefield of Ionith. His son, Uriel VI, was but five years old. In fact, Uriel VI was born only shortly before his father left for Akavir. Uriel V's only other progeny, by a different woman, were the twins Morihatha and Eloisa, who had been born a month after Uriel V left. The consort Thonica as the boy's mother was given a restricted Regency until Uriel VI reached his minority. The Council retained the real power, as they had ever since the days of Katariah I. The Council so enjoyed its unlimited and unrestricted freedom to make laws (and profits), Uriel VI was not given full license to rule until 307, when he was 22 years old. Fourth Century ;3E 307 — Emperor Uriel VI Takes Crown *It was not until Uriel VI was 22 years old that he was given full license to rule. ;3E 313 '— Emperor Uriel VI Finally Gains Control *Emperor Uriel VI's power to veto was regularly exercised and by 313 he could boast with conviction that he truly did rule Tamriel. ;'3E 314 — Pelagius IV is born *Pelagius IV, nephew to Emperor Uriel VI and son of Eloisa is born. ;3E 319 — Arslan II Born *Arslan II, father to the future Daggerfall King Lysandus is born. ;3E 320 — Emperor Uriel VI Dies, Empress Morihatha is Crowned *Uriel VI fell from his horse and could not be saved by the finest Imperial healers, his beloved sister Morihatha took the throne, at 25 years of age. Many provinces outside Cyrodiil rebel. ;3E 331 — The second edition of "A Pocket Guide to The Empire" is published *Recognizing the changes that had taken place in the empire in the 375 years since the first edition was published, the Empress Morihatha commissioned a second edition to update the original version and remove its propagandist tone. ;3E 336 — Nulfaga Born *Nulfaga, mother to the future Daggerfall King Lysandus, is born. ;3E 339 — Empress Morihatha is Assassinated, Emperor Pelagius IV Crowned *Assassins kill Empress Morihatha who is succeeded by her nephew Emperor Pelagius IV. ;3E 340 — Eadwyre Born *Eadwyre, future King of Wayrest and husband to Carolyna, is born. ;3E 346 — Uriel Septim VII Born *Future Emperor, Uriel Septim VII is born. ;3E 353 — Mynisera Born *Mynisera, future wife to Lysandus, King of Daggerfall, is born. ;3E 354 — Lysandus Born *Lysandus, future King of Daggerfall, is born to Arslan II and Nulfaga. ;3E 368 — Emperor Pelagius IV Dies, Uriel Septim VII Crowned *When Emperor Pelagius IV died, after an astonishing twenty-nine year reign, Tamriel was closer to unity than it had been since the days of Uriel I. Uriel Septim VII then succeeded him, and continued with the unification of Tamriel. *Camaron, future King of Sentinel, is born. *Carolyna, future Queen of Wayrest and wife to Eadwyre, is born. ;3E 369 — Akorithi Born *Akorithi, future Queen of Sentinel and wife to Camaron, is born. ;3E 370 — Hero of Arena Born *The hero who stopped Jagar Tharn's rule over Tamriel is born. ;3E 375 — Hero of Daggerfall Born *The unnamed hero who put to rest the soul of King Lysandus is born. ;3E 376 — King Helseth Born *King Helseth is born to Queen Barenziah and Symmachus. ;3E 377 — Arslan II Dies *Arslan II, father to King Lysandus of Daggerfall, dies. ;3E 381' '— Gothryd Born *Gothryd, son of Lysandus and Mynisera, rulers of Daggerfall, is born. ;3E 384 — Morgiah Born *Morgiah is born to Queen Barenziah and Symmachus. ;3E 386 — Aubk-i Born *Aubk-i is born to Camaron and Akorithi, rulers of Sentinel. ;3E 389 — Emperor Uriel Septim VII Betrayed by Jagar Tharn *Emperor Uriel Septim VII is betrayed by the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn and imprisoned in a dimension of Tharn's creation. *Elysana is born to Carolyna and Eadwyre, rulers of Wayrest. ;3E 391 — Symmachus Dies *Symmachus, husband to Barenziah, dies. ;3E 392 — Greklith is born to Camaron and Akorithi, rulers of Sentinel. *Carolyna, Queen of Wayrest and wife of Eadwyre, dies. ;3E 393 — Lhotun Born *Lhotun is born to Camaron and Akorithi, rulers of Sentinel. ;3E 396 — Regional Wars Throughout Tamriel *A series of regional wars occur throughout Tamriel. ;3E 396 — The Arnesian War *After a slave revolt, Morrowind forces destroy the armies of Black Marsh. With Symmachus deceased, Queen Barenziah, rightly fearing for her life, fled across the Empire to the High Rock kingdom of Wayrest. The Queen abdicated her throne, leaving it to her uncle Athyn Llethan, a House Hlaalu noble. ;3E 399 — Jagar Tharn is Defeated; Orsinium founded *A mysterious champion defeated the Battlemage in the dungeons of the Imperial Palace and frees Emperor Uriel Septim VII from his other dimensional cell. *Gortwog gro-Nagorm founded the nation of Orsinium and began fighting for its independence. Fifth Century ;3E 401 — Nulfaga Finds the Mantella *Nulfaga of Daggerfall, High Rock, finds the exact location of the Mantella *A census of Daggerfall is taken which places the population at nearly 110,000. ;3E 403 — Lysandus, King of Daggerfall, is brutally murdered in a cunning trap set by Lord Woodborne of Wayrest. *Camaron, King of Sentinel and husband to Queen Akorithi, dies. *The War of Betony, the war between Daggerfall of High Rock and Sentinel of Hammerfell takes place. ;3E 405 — Investigation into Murder *Another mysterious character is sent by Uriel Septim VII to investigate the death of King Lysandus and to find the missing letter the Emperor sent to the Queen of Daggerfall, Mynisera. ;3E 414 — Vvardenfell Territory is opened for settlement *Previously a preserve administrated by the Temple since the Treaty of the Armistice, Vvardenfell was largely uninhabited and undeveloped. Vvardenfell was reorganized as an Imperial Provincial District and King Llethan of Morrowind revoked the centuries-old Temple ban on trade and settlement. A flood of Imperial colonists and Great House Dunmer came to Vvardenfell. This also opened up exploitation of valuable resources like Glass and Ebony. ;3E 417 — The 'Miracle of Peace', also known as the 'The Warp in the West' occurs *A mysterious event taking place between the 9th to the 11th of Frostfall in which the forty-four independent kingdoms, counties, baronies, and dukedoms surrounding the Iliac Bay were condensed into four: Daggerfall, Sentinel, Wayrest, and Orsinium. ;3E 421 — Greywyn founds the Crimson Scars. *Greywyn, a member of the Dark Brotherhood, believes that Sithis has ordered him to remove all non-vampires from the Dark Brotherhood. To achieve this goal Greywyn founds the Crimson Scars. The Crimson Scars are later on killed by the Black Hand when they learn of Greywyn's plans. ;3E 423 — Corvus Umbranox, Count of Anvil disappears. *The husband of Countess Millona Umbranox disappears. ;3E 427 — Blight Curse Begins *In 3E 427, the Morrowind government, already weakened in power over questions of authority, was further threatened by the re-awakening of the ancient curse of the Blight from the giant volcano Red Mountain, or "Dagoth-Ur". This is also the date when the reincarnation of the Chimer war hero Nerevar, the legendary Nerevarine arrived at Vvardenfell under order of the Emperor, being destined to kill Dagoth-Ur and bring peace to Morrowind. ;3E 429 — Discord among the Tribunal *After the loss of her Divine powers, Almalexia of the Almsivi becomes insane and kills fellow Tribunal god, Sotha Sil. The Nerevarine reforges Nerevar Indoril's blade - Trueflame - and uses it to kill the mortal Almalexia in the Clockwork City. ;3E 433 — Daedric Invasion of Tamriel and attempted assassination of Uriel Septim VII *Following the murder Emperor Septim's heirs, and the attempted assassination on his life, by the secret daedric cult, the Mythic Dawn. Oblivion gates open all over Tamriel leading to a daedric invasion by the forces of Mehrunes Dagon. 3E 433 Major Oblivion Battles — Sack of Kvatch *An Oblivion gate opened outside of Kvatch, from which a horde of Daedra emerged along with a huge siege crawler. The city guards were overwhelmed and the town was sacked. Much of the population was killed, including Count Ormellius Goldwine. Later, the gate is closed by an unknown hero who then leads the remaining city guard to retake the city. 3E 433 Major Oblivion Battles —''' Battle of Bruma *Martin Septim led an army of Cyrodiilic City Guards and Imperial Legions to victory over the invading Daedric hordes. A statue was erected within Bruma's walls, in honor of Martin who charged into Oblivion in order to shut the great gate and prevent the destruction of Bruma. '''3E 433 Major Oblivion Battles — Battle of the Imperial City *Martin Septim and the entire Imperial Guard fought their way through an Oblivion-sieged Imperial City. During this battle dozens of Oblivion Gates opened up around, and in, the City and the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon was cast back into Oblivion by the Avatar of Akatosh, ending the Imperial City invasion. 3E 433 '— Corvus Umbranox Reappears *After 10 years, Corvus Umbranox reappears as the Count of Anvil. *The curse of the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal is removed, allowing its bearers to retain their identities. ;'3E 433 — Death of Mannimarco *Mannimarco, "The King of Worms", falls in a duel against the Mages Guild's Arch-mage, Hannibal Traven. ;3E 433 — Reformation of the Knights of the Nine *Following daedric attacks on clergy an unknown pilgrim receives a vision of Pelinal Whitestrake, reunites the Crusader's Relics, and reconstitutes the Knights of the Nine. ;3E 433 — Replacement of Sheogorath *The Daedric Prince Sheogorath's curse is broken, allowing him to remain as Jyggalag. Demetri Lex becomes the new Sheogorath and becomes the first mortal to supplant a daedric prince. 3E 434 — Emperor Uriel Septim VII declares the Third Era over, and the birth of the Fourth Era begins.